Piece of Mind
by Violet Fire Krazed
Summary: Chapter on Lupin up! Please Rand R. This is a series of short vignettes or "Thumbnail sketches" about HP characters. I stink at summaries so please read! Previous chapters include: Harry,Ron,Hermione,Snape,Fred and Sirius.
1. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling then I would not be writing stories for Fanfiction for free!!!!

Harry Potter

I don't know how or why, but I lived. Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby. Now he has returned and will remain, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." And I am going to school and have become, "The-Boy-Who-Lived" yet some prefer, "The-Boy-Who-Lied". Sometimes I feel like I have good friends, but I often think that they can't possibly understand. Understand my sense of responsibility. I have to kill Voldemort! Sometimes I think "How can I have the guts to kill Voldemort when most people can't even say his name?"

Sometimes I don't think I have the courage. But all the rest of the time I know my friends are with me and will stay with me to the very end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R and R people! If you like it let me know! If you hate it let me know. Will there be more? I don't know. Only you can tell me. Give me ideas of who to do next. Please review!


	2. Ronald

Nope still don't own nothin'

Nope still don't own nothin'

Ronald Weasley

Want to know something? Sometimes I think of Hermione as just a friend. Then there are those sudden urges to either wring her neck or kiss her. Especially when she talks about dear old "Vicky". It makes me sick! I don't quite know why it makes me feel that way. But I feel like I'm about to explode! That's it. I just figured it out. I'm jealous. But I can't like her! It's to much fun to argue with her and yank her chain! Maybe I'll tell 'er. Nah. I'll just act normal and wait. While I'm waiting I'll keep an eye out for signs that she likes me too. Yah. That's what I'll do.

Be a dear and review please. I got only 13 hits. O.k. number one I want more. Number two no reviews!! So I cut you some slack and did Ron but you gotta review!! Or you don't get more!!


	3. Hermione

Disclaimer: Still don't own it

Hermione Granger

She loved it when the library was empty like this. When not a single person could ask her another question. When no one could ask her to do their homework for them. Speaking of which she still had to do the beginning of Ron's essay for Snape. She had to admit that it was particularly nasty but still. He could be very nice when he wanted to but most of the time he was a certified pain in the neck. She would never forget that one day in first year when he made fun of her: "Its 'leviosa' not 'leviosar'". It had hit her hard. Ron was probably out there right now playing quidditch with Harry, and bragging about he had gotten that girl granger to do his homework again. As she closed he rbook she thought she saw Victor sitting there looking at her, but he wasn't. It was just a figment of her imagination.

* * *

You guys no the drill. You are very luck I update so quickly. I changed the stile of writing a little. But what do you think? No reviews yet! The first one to review will go on my fav. authors list! 


	4. Snape

Disclaimer: No wit, no fluff, I just don't own this stuff.

A/N: I actually got someone to edit this chap. so if you think its better, thats why.

Snape

He really hated his job. Trying to teach untalented, careless kids, how to brew potions so easy that it ought to be impossible to botch them up, but somehow almost everybody did.

Every morning he woke up with a terrible migraine. He'd get up, Take a little potion that was supposed to cure headaches, but somehow, never did, and pull on the same robe he wore yesterday. Every morning he would glance at the silver framed portrait of Lily. Although she was gone, he still loved her dearly. He could only comfort himself that he was a crucial part in the rebellion against The Dark Lord, Lily's murderer. After this morning ritual, he would eat a small breakfast in the Great Hall, then he would go out to his classroom, and get ready to teach the ignorant masses who would never be as talented as the only woman he had always loved. He would try to drive them, by only letting the best into his NEWT classes, but it never seemed to work.

Also, whenever that Granger girl answered a question, it brought back such memories of sitting in those same chairs, and hearing Lily answer a question that Slughorn had asked. He tried to ignore the memories, and the Granger girl as well, but he couldn't, she was a natural.

After his classes he would hide in his rooms nursing his pain, sometimes he would collapse onto his bed and stare into space for hours, until the Dark Mark burned. The mark was a constant reminder of his treachery, his betrayal.

He didn't bother to take a shower or wash his robes. It didn't seem to matter. He knew they all laughed behind his back. His hair, his robes, the cold tone of voice he used around them. They all despised him for it. He could tell.

Every new year, he would apply to Dumbledore for the Defense against the Dark Arts post and every year Dumbledore would give him the exact same speech about how he was needed in the Potions classroom, as if he didn't know that Dumbledore didn't trust him with it. The stupid speech always ended the same way too. Maybe next year. Maybe next year, he could teach D.A.D.A. That's what kept him going all year, every year, maybe he would finally get the post he wanted. Until then, he hated his job.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Review with constructive criticism please. If you think this is perfect in every way (sometimes I crack myself up!) then please review telling me so.


	5. Fred

A/N: This chap. is devoted to my dog that had to be taken to the pound on Friday. Please review! I love getting good reviews! I got like over 100 hits and only like four reviews.! There is something really wrong with this math:)

Fred

He loved to play jokes on people. It was his absolute favorite thing to do. He loved thinking them up, making what they needed, but most of all he loved pulling them.

He wouldn't usually pull them on students; he would pull them on teachers. He loved to see old McGonagall's face when she grabbed her wand and it turned into a rubber chicken, or when his mom would get him and his twin mixed up, or when their professors would suddenly grow purple hair. His all-time favorite though, was when there astronomy teacher looked through the telescope and got a black eye. The one that came to mind most often, however, was when they started to wreak havoc on that short toad-faced woman, Professor Umbridge. The fireworks, and the swamp had been brilliant, his idea of course. That was a day to remember.

When Harry had given them the winnings from the Triwizard Tournament him and his brother had huge dreams of being the most famous pranksters in history. So far they were well on their way to fulfilling those goals. They had a shop now in Diagon Ally, where, every day they sold over two thousand galleons worth of prank material.

At Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's he was co-manager, George was mainly in charge of sales, and he was in charge of promotional posters and advertisements.

Sometimes in the morning he would come to the shop and hang a promotional poster that he had worked on last night. He had come up with some for his Fizzing Whizbees, Love potions, Dung bombs, and Portable Swamps. He was having trouble with the current one however; it was a sweet that made the user extremely constipated. He had tried the basic poster, telling what it did, but it just sounded sooo flat. He was trying to think up something that would make people go "wow", but it just wasn't coming. He was so close. The product was called U-No-Poo, so he had to say something about that, he also wanted to take a wack at the Ministry. U-No-Poo. Ministry. Aha!

He had it: "Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who? You should be worrying about U-No-Poo!!!!! The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!!!!!" That would do quite nicely. Now he just had to run it see how it looked in the shop window.

* * *

Rand R!!!!!! Did you like it? Did you not? Tell me! 


	6. Sirius

A/N: This chap. is devoted to my momma goat "Marshmellow" who died shortly after giving us three little baby goats. Hope you like it. If you wish to Beta my stories you must have at least reviewed once and written at least 25 stories.

Disclaimer: For those of you who actually care, IDON'TOWNANYTHINGHARRYPOTTERSOGET IT THROUGHYOURTHICKHEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius

The only thing left for him was memories. Memories of his childhood. Memories of James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Snape. They came back to him while he was stuck there in Azkaban. Those twelve years were filled with long past memories. At first he had hoped they would learn the truth, but of course they hadn't. That little worm, Pettigrew had sliced off his own finger and framed him.

He had waited. Waited for the opportune moment to transform into a dog and slip through the bars of his prison. If only his other prison could be escaped from as easily. His mental prison seemed to be closing in, slowly but surely the dark walls of his mind were shrinking and pressing in on him. He wanted to be free. After he had escaped from prison he had walked right into another one. Grimmauld place. That house had kept him prisoner when he was a child going to school, and now it was keeping him prisoner as an adult hiding from the world. The memories still came back to him. They always would.

His last links to his past were Harry and Remus. Remus was a good friend, but Harry looked so much like his dad that sometimes he would mistake Harry for James. He also had his mother's eyes. Lily was one of the best people he had ever known, and now she was dead. Voldemort had killed her and James. She left behind one thing to live on in her place, and he knew she would want him to protect it. Harry. Harry was at school now, he was probably sitting under that great big oak tree studying for one test or another with a group of friends, just as He had done with his gang of friends. Harry would have fit in perfectly with the marauders. The memories of the Marauders came flooding back like a tidal wave. James had had a very hard time winning Lily from Snape. James tried everything: Showing off, being humble, studying harder, not being so flashy, torturing Snape and even giving up quidditch for a little while. That last was the hardest two days that James ever had. He would always chuckle at the memories of those two days. James had been so restless. Ahhh to be able to play quidditch again. He had never played, but had watched every single game while he was at school. He had watched the gracefulness of the sport. He had sometimes wished that he could play well enough for a team, but he had never had the patience to practice. He had never seen Harry play, but he heard that he was good.

This house that he was stuck in was only dark and gloomy when nobody was there. When Harry, Remus, Molly or even Tonks was there, this house got brighter somehow. His memories of this house weighed down on him like a ton of bricks. The memories of perfect little Regulus or Mommy dearest telling them that they should try to be just like Salezar or even Kreatcher skulking around the house being glum. When Harry was there, however, some of that burden was lifted off his shoulders, when Harry was there they were making new memories. Together.

* * *

Please R and R!!!! Over 200 hits and only 7 reviews!

* * *


	7. Lupin

Lupin

It was almost here. The full, bright moon that would again change him into a monster. James and the marauders used to call it his "Fuzzy little problem." If James could only see him now. He had always wondered what would have happened if James hadn't died all those years ago? Would he now be living high on the hog, or would he be living above the HogsHead, instead of teaching here at Hogwarts. There was also a third possibility: Would he have ended up here anyway? Was it all part of one big plan leading up into the dramatic ending, like a Shakespearian play? 

In less than an hour he would forget himself. He would forget about all his friends, family, coworkers, and students. He would run wild through woods seeking only the taste of blood. It would be a painful transformation tonight. He had been neglecting his potion. He'd have to call Snape to fill in for him and teach his classes the next day. He would feel like the walking dead in the morning. 

Everyday he would teach his classes but his mind wouldn't really be on them, or the students, it would be on the next full moon. On nights where he wasn't filled with lust for blood he would sit at his desk and try to write up notes for the next days lessons. Sometimes, though he would see if he could pull some strings for Sirius, stuck there in Azkaban. Once he had actually gotten him a decent meal: Steak and eggs. He wouldn't even try to see if he could get him out of that dreadful place. That was too much to hope for. 

He was cursed, he new that. As a child Fenreer Greyback had bitten him. He was probably doubly cursed, he could barely remember getting in a fight with something or other, and then the taste of something so sweet and the color silver. It stung him that he had probably killed such a pure, beautiful creature, but he barely remembered it. If he could remember any more than that, he would probably lead a dreadful, dreadful life. 

It had come, the moment he had been dreading, the moment that he would start to grow thick fur all over his body, the moment that he would search out any blood. The night that would seem to last but a moment.

* * *

OK so so far iv'e gotten no reviews on this chapter. So if you do not review I will asume that you don't love me and will go away forever:( (lol)


	8. Voldemort

Voldemort

Disclaimer: "O.k. I give up. I am J.K. Rowling. So if you really love me, please send me reviews on my story here. Thank you."

"Really?"

"What do you think? NO" but please send me reviews still. I do this for the fun of it but I get graded on it for school. Review and tell me what grade you think I should get. Not grading on a curve. A,B,C,D or the dreaded F

--

Voldemort

Harry Potter. That name made his ears ring. He had already killed so many others that you would think that a seventeen year old boy would be no problem, wizard or not. But it had taken him seventeen years of being this close. He had never gotten close enough. His followers all wanted to have a go at killing the great Harry Potter, to gain The Dark Lords adoration forever. Little did they know that would never happen. Even if they did kill Harry he wouldn't love them. He would probably kill them for taking his chance, his victory. If only that annoying woman, Lily Potter, hadn't given her life for Harry's. But that was seventeen years ago, now that spell was broken. Now was his time to kill the one thing that stood in the way of taking over the whole world, wizarding and muggle alike. Harry Potter. He had killed James and Lily but when it came to Harry he didn't know what had happened. Had his spell backfired? Had it just not worked? Did he have a soft spot for babies? After all, you really had to mean it to kill someone. He only knew one thing for sure; he really meant it when it came to Harry Potter.

--

A/N: What is with these stupid authors notes? What is the point? Oh well, so review if you like it, review if you don't. I want just as many reviews on this chapter as I get hits on this chapter. Please send me ideas on who to do next! Will it be Collin Creevey? Luna Lovegood? Neville Longbottom? Or will I try my hand at Bellatrix Lestrange?

I WANT MY. I WANT MY. I WANT MY IDEEEAASS!!


	9. Voldemort the remix

Voldemort

Disclaimer: "O.k. I give up. I am J.K. Rowling. So if you really love me, please send me reviews on my story here. Thank you."

"Really?"

"What do you think? NO" but please send me reviews still. I do this for the fun of it but I get graded on it for school. Review and tell me what grade you think I should get. Not grading on a curve. O, E, A or the dreaded P, D, or T

Voldemort

Long, white fingers tapped slowly against a black wand. The gentle tattoo of his fingers drew wary looks from his followers. The Dark Lord was displeased. No one spoke, not even to cast a warming charm against the frigid night air of the forest. A pale woman stirred restlessly to one side and was silenced quickly. As though his cold fury had more power than even the greatest magic. The forest began to still, then to freeze. Dark, cloaked shadows moved softly through the trees, sending white shoots of frost through the greenery of pine. The moon glinted off the ice, shooting dazzling lights onto the bracken. The Dark Lord's funereal staccato continued. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. The world was frozen except for that gentle, menacing, livid sound. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. The boy should have been here by now. It was impossible that his calculations had been wrong, inconceivable that he should have misjudged him. He should been here by now. Ready to give his life for his friends, ready to be the great martyr. But he wasn't here. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Two of his followers, oblivious to the charged atmosphere in the clearing, stomped through the underbrush. There was no one coming. Potter was just a scared seventeen year old. How disappointing. A youthful voice rang out, as clear and bold as a trumpet. The green eyes pierced him. Ready, waiting, prepared to end their fragile dance and leave the arena forever. The Dark Lord stopped tapping. He raised his wand and stared at the frail, thin, young man before him. He tilted his head slightly, savoring the moment. His hand stretched forward, his wand aimed carefully. His mouth opened and he spoke the two most powerful words in the language of wizards. His opponent dropped, still, and lifeless. Fiery pleasure burned in snake-like eyes. His great rivals were dead. He need not be troubled any longer. Strange, then that the feeling of defeat lingered like a pungent smell in the sharp cleanliness of the air. It did not really matter. His enemies would be defeated soon, and then he would find the peace he wanted.

A/N: Hello everybody, this is not, as you rightfully expected Violet Fire Krazed. This is her sister Ariajack. Violet didn't particularly like some of the reviews she got and tried to rewrite Voldemort. I offered to do it instead because I like to do this sort of character. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. If there is anyone who likes Batman please hop on over to my story The Dark Night which is much the same as Point of View except with Batman.


End file.
